Help Me Heal
by noh8alllove
Summary: Having to witness the death of you're best friend is hard, especially for a Marine. Private Sebastian Smythe, has been through and seen a lot that still haunts him today at twenty two. Can Hunter, his boyfriend, help him open up and heal?
1. Chapter 1

"Seb. Baby wake up. " Hunter tried. Sebastian was having a nightmare, yet again. Hunter regretted letting the man register for the marines, unaware that this would be the outcome. PTSD. What ever happened to him during his tour of duty, haunted him each day. He shook his boyfriend gently, "Sebby you're with me, you're not there." He really wasn't sure of what Sebastian dreamed about, he refused to talk about it. No one knew, he wouldn't talk to a psychiatrist, or his friends, or even Hunter.

The day Sebastian came back was bittersweet. He was alive, but wounded. Hunter got the call just hours before, at 3 am. He rushed to the air base to which Sebastian was lifted to. He hadn't heard much about him, just the fact that he was wounded. Seeing the man strapped to a gurney , bleeding, and gasping for air, was scary. One shot in his chest, puncturing a lung. He was drowning in his own blood as his lungs filled. You could see the fear in the normally tough boys eyes. Grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers, he looked his lover in the eye. "You'll be okay." He said, just trying to comfort them. "They're going to keep you safe." He let go as the man was lifted into the ambulance, he stepped in behind a paramedic and reconnected their hands."I'll be right with you, I promise."

_"Seb is only 22. He can't die, he's barely lived. We promised each other. Nothing. Not a thing, would come between us." Sebastian_Was all Hunter could think for the night. Sitting in the waiting room was long and painful, watching nurses and doctors rush in and out, hearing the codes be called over the intercom, not knowing if they were for his Marine.

Sebastian sat, awaiting his new orders,in a sandy bunker. Just feet away stood the hospital, where any injuries from either side came for treatment. He had been informed that he had been reassigned, instead of standing guard just outside the US compound. He stood, at attention when he heard gunshots. He was the first out, running toward the hospital. That's where they were coming from, the shots were coming from the hospital. He ran to the door, soon joined by his best friend in his squadron. The 19 year old, Morgan, was like his little brother. He nodded at the boy as they pushed through the double doors, slowly, weapons drawn. The seen still plays in his mind all to well. The pain in his chest still seared, as if the wound was new. The look in Morgan's eyes as his life left him, were as memorable as if he'd just seen his own in the mirror.

As soon as he felt the helicopter touch down he saw Hunter. He couldn't breathe, and his body seemed to radiate pain from the wound. His breathing was getting harder and harder as time went on, and he was scared. He didn't want to die. As soon as he felt Hunters hand, he clung to it, holding on to it with every once of strength he had. He sat and stared at him, trying to take comfort in his words, the entire ambulance ride. As they pulled him through the hospital and Hunter as forces to let go, he gave it his all tosay."I...love...You...Hunt."

Everyone said Sebastian had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. That the nightmares would go away if he told someone, anyone, about the night. He had considered telling Hunter, but didn't want the man of his dreams thinking any different of him. He had always considered Morgan's death a fault of his own.

Authors Note: Well there you have it, my first Huntbastian fic! Review, and tell me what you think! Leave you're review here or message me on my blog: .com

Please favorite and everything if you want more! I promise, if it's wanted there will be longer and better chapters! This was just an idea I had, what do you guy's think?


	2. Chapter 2

Once he was let into the room, Hunter never left Sebastian's side. Even if the man had yet to open his eyes, Hunter stayed, holding his hand, talking to him, as if he were conscious there with him. He watched as doctor after doctor would walk in, take a look at his chart, smile sadly at Hunter and walk out, without a word. He hated it. Especially when he could tell which ones had a problem with him being there, being gay. One in particular would make comments to himself, just loud enough for him to hear. It really upset him. There lie his boyfriend, in a hospital bed, shot, for protecting people, and this guy thinks he can just say stuff about him? About them?There were some days Hunter was fed up, occasionally snapping at a nurse or two who wasn't gentle enough with Sebastian. "Careful! You'll hurt him!" He would practically jump from his chair to help, pulling Sebastians body into his arms, as they would change sheets or just check on the wound. No one dared to argue with him, knowing he was just being protective. There were wires and tubes everywhere. All the nurses assumed he was just scared. Most of them were, for the couple.

2 weeks. Sebastian had been asleep for 2 weeks, the day he groaned and moved alittle. Hunter immeaditly looked up from his phone, pushing it into his pocket. "Sebastian? Are you awake?" Hunter asked quietly. When Sebastian groaned again, he moved closer to the bed. "Come on baby. Come back to me. Let's see those eyes." He pleaded. Sebastian opened them slowly, blinking a few times. His voice, raspy as he looked at Hunter.

"Hunter?"

He sighed with relief. "Yea baby. It's me. How are you feeling? You know where you are right? You know what happened?" Seb nodded, slowly, as he began to remember everything. He felt himself go pale, and he rolled slowly away from his boyfriend. "I was the only one to come back?"

"Yea Seb. Just you. Want to talk about it?"

"I want to sleep." He said quietly. Morgan was gone. That set in now, his best friend a nineteen year old. Killed, protecting him.

"Baby you should eat something. It's been two weeks. Is there anything I can get you?" Hunter tried.

"Mcdonalds?" He whispered. He wanted to get Hunter out of that chair, knowing all to well that he had been there the entire time he was asleep. "Please?" When Hunter nodded, and kissed his forehead, he smiled lightly. "Thank you." As soon as he left the room he broke, tears falling from his eyes. Morgan was truly gone. There was no doubt in his mind now.

He sat there crying, the flashback playing over in his head. He brought the pillow to his chest, hugging it tightly. Sebastian missed his friend, he should have been dead, not Morgan. Doctors came in, looking at him, asking if he were okay, and he would just nod.

Hunter came back quicker than expected, food in hand. Seeing the tears littering his cheeks, he put the food down on the table, laying down on the bed next to his boyfriend. Hunter's arms immediately, but gently, wrapped around Sebastian. "Shhh, I've got you baby. You're okay hun." Hunter whispered gently. "Baby, what happened? You were okay a few minutes ago. Does something hurt?"

Sighing, and attempting to stop his tears, the marine buried his face into his boyfriends shoulder. "He's gone." He whimpered. That was all he could muster. No one really had any clue as to what he was talking about. His Sergeant hadn't told Hunter about anything that happened over seas.


End file.
